


Ebony Cake

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis Birthday, M/M, No daemons, Polyamore secret, Polyship Chocobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Our dear Tactician's Birthday!!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ebony Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while i have to replay the main game coz i stupidly made a NG+ save over my main game save.
> 
> Yes I'm a dummy with no Usb or PS+ and no i didn't look twice before saving, only noticed it when I looked back at the screen and went 'well fuck.' 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ luckily the game is fun to play through again.
> 
> Enough ramble!

"Noct, the me-"

"Meeting doesn't exist Specs." Noctis looks at the advisor. "Was just something to get us out of the city and relax." Ignis was quick enough to understand and smiles. "I see. No rush then."

"None." The prince leans away from the rail and walks over to wrap his arms around the taller man and listens to his heartbeats. "Just wanted the three of you all alone to myself and no outside interruptions." Ignis nods again and kisses the top of his lovers head. "I know. Gladio and I was desperate to do the same with you and Prompto."

"So that's why they absconded before."

"For photos, while you and I enjoy the view from here." Ignis leans back a little and feels his jacket being pushed off his shoulders and hears it get throw over a chair. "No-"

A phone rings in an annoying tone and Ignis growls, turned out their absence had been discovered and that was a warning tone. Which meant Gladio's had gone off as well. "What's that?" Noctis looks at the phone as Ignis picks it up. "Your absence have been discovered. Clearly the council wants you behind lock and key in Insomnia."

"Dad rules not them, he gave us permission which means a damn lot more then their cackling."

"I know. But a king must follow a council as well lest to much abuse of power rises."

"When I take the throne I'll hand pick the next council and it'll be people I tolerate and listen to."

"And the old ones?"

"Target practice for Prom. He wanted moving targets, them running should be enough."

Ignis loses it and flops on the bed holding his sides, which might be why Gladio and Prompto looks at him likes he's gone crazy. "Noct, what did you do." Noctis casually repeats the conversations and makes the two laugh as well, Prompto crawls up next to Ignis and nuzzles into his neck while Gladio sets a box on the table. "I called dad asking what the fuss was about and he goes nuts shouting I lost my charge. And No I said, I can't have lost him because I'm right next to him."

"And then he asked where and you told him 'Altissia.'?"

"Cor said he saw my dad's soul leave his body so yeah, we're in for an earful when we get back."

"But that means no camping on the way back!! It'll just be an entourage of stuffy old dudes in cars surrounding us!!" Prompto pouts and Ignis rubs his back, feeling just as disappointed of losing the freedom of cooking with new things Insomnia did not have. Noctis slots against Gladio pouting and his heart jumps when the tanned tattooed arms traps him. "Yeah, a ship will dock on the 8th."

Prompto whined and Ignis turned his head to kiss and sooth him. Noctis sighs as Gladio leads him over to the other bed they had pushed together. "So much for a weeks-" "Two, we planned two weeks of freedom... And that's gone to ruin."

**000**

Ignis wakes to giggling and kisses to the back of his neck and blinks his eyes open. "Hm?"

"Happy birthday babe." Gladio rumbles and feels the bed bounce as Prompto joins them and kisses Ignis. "Not wanna do a damn thing and just be cuddled to jelly?" "Something like that." Ignis smiles but summons the camera. "But I thought we'd get some shots before we are brutally forced back to stress, ignorance and the threat of Noct's health spiral down."

They walk around where they can and gondola around the canals, Prompto with his new camera and Noctis using the old one if they get parted. Ignis wandering around with each of them or all, depending on the times. The alcoves makes good places to be pulled into hiding and kissed but the evening was the nicest, Prompto had to switch the SD card three times.

At the hotel Gladio gets the box out of the fridge and Ignis snorts at the sight. "Ebony?"

"Well it's chiffon with Ebony flavored filling, but I like the fondant art."

"It really looks like a bigger can." Prompto photo it and then cackles when Noctis stands up and holds his hands out, two crates damps down on the floor one either side of him and Gladio fishes out a 6-pack of Ebony.

"There's 40 6-packs in here." Noctis taps the crates. "And they will be in the armiger!! Just please don't die of it." He laughs as Ignis kisses him. Prompto gives him new notebooks to have his recipes in and Gladio got him a new polearm and daggers.

Later when they sit on the balcony on blankets and enjoy the stars Noctis comes back after going to the bathroom and behind his back he clenches the box that he had gotten earlier in the day. "Um... Guys?" Once all eyes are on him he sits on his knees and opens it, revealing four rings and three jaws hits the ground.

The ring was a silver with four stones going in a vertical line and each arm of the stone held a name, their names. The stones looked awfully like their months stones; Peridot, Amethyst, Diamond and Rose Quartz. "I- Need something to prove that we are serious about this, to be a part of-"

"Yes." Ignis chokes out and huffs. "We've talked about it, and then the fear of being found out took over."

"We really wanted to," Gladio whispers, pulling the prince back into his lap and Prompto sniffs, wiping the tears away and then covers his mouth to muffle his sobs. "We love you so much." Noctis nods and takes Ignis left hand first and slides the ring on and gets pulled into a kiss. Gladio looks at the inner engraving and can't stop the tears.

𝐵𝓎 𝒴𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒮𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝒜𝓁𝓌𝒶𝓎𝓈

Ignis sniffs reading it before Noctis takes it and slides it on Gladio's hand, handing a new glove over to hide it and replace the sleeve. Prompto topples him over once his ring is on and they lean into Ignis and Gladio wounding his arms around his boys, making sure only Ignis heard him. "Happy birthday Iggy. Love you all so much."

**000**

The room door gets forced open on the 8th and Noctis sighs where he sits opposite of First Secretary Claustra. "And you caused a national incidence." "Shut it brat and come along, should have stuck behind the damn walls." Noctis sees in the corner of his eye it's the council guard there, not KingGlaives or Crownsguard. "His Royal Highness and I are discussing a trade agreement between our nations and-"

"Shut up lady!!" The guard loses an arm a second after and Claustra doesn't blink at the blood, or the Prince's Shield holding his blade over his shoulder. "Does the king know you're interrupting?" Ignis had half mind of ashing them all...

But he waits until he's before the council and can do that. Because it seemed they wanted to control the Caelums to do their bidding, not the other way around.

And he's right. Clarus had come to the same conclusion when the council starts yelling about kidnapping the prince and Ignis rubs his temple. "Permission to lose it?"

"Not yet Ifrit, but thank you for asking." Regis joked and the council chokes on their own breaths and Gladio and Prompto fakes a freak out and Prompto climbing the shield. Ignis just grins as Noctis snorts behind his hands.

**000**

Regis does let him lose on a selected few of the council and they were the ones Ignis really hated.

It was a gift from the king he would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i got the picture thing!! i needed the address which i got after posting it on twitter.
> 
> I'm learning \o/


End file.
